


A Roll In the Hay

by Lyrical_Bard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cowboy AU, F/F, Flash Fic, Magic Cock, Magic Strap-on, No beta we die like Lucien, Rope Bondage, sorta - Freeform, the hat stays on during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrical_Bard/pseuds/Lyrical_Bard
Summary: It’s a hot summer day. What better way to cool off than a hot fuck in a barn?
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	A Roll In the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for the title!

It was a blistering summer day which meant it was fucking sweltering in the barn. Even with the hayloft doors open, Beau could feel the heat of the day pressing in on her. She had hoped for a breeze but so far, nothing. 

Beau leaned against her pitchfork, removed her battered baseball cap and wiped the sweat from her brow with a bandana she kept in her back pocket. Her tank top stuck to her skin with sweat and did a full body shake, trying to get it to peel away from her. She swallowed and her throat stuck and she realized just how thirsty she was. She looked over at her water bottle and sighed when she realized it was empty. Time to head in for a refill. 

“You look parched,” came a voice behind her. 

Beau turned and saw Yasha emerging up from the ladder, smiling when she saw the bottle of pink lemonade in the taller woman’s hand. 

“It’s a bit warm,” Beau said with a smile. 

Yasha stalked over to Beau and handed her the bottle. “You look a bit more than warm,” Yasha teased with a smile of her own. 

Beau popped the cap on the bottle and took a long swig from it. As her mouth drank the cool liquid, Beau’s eyes drank in Yasha: black button down with sleeves rolled up with dark blue jeans and black boots. Tucked into her belt were her wrangler gloves and a length of cattle rope. And on Yasha’s head, as always, was her black Stetson hat. 

Yasha also didn’t wear tight jeans, as a rule, so the bulge in Yasha’s pants didn’t go unnoticed by Beau. 

Beau smirked as she lowered the bottle. “Have fun branding the new cattle today?”

Yasha leaned against the wooden railing that partially blocked the opening to the ground floor and shrugged. She crossed her arms over her chest and Beau was sure her temperature spiked seeing them flex even under Yasha’s shirt. “It was all right. Fjord took a hit to the leg but Jester got him fixed up. Thought Veth was going to die laughing though.”

Beau laughed. “They just need to keep him with the sheep.”

Yasha chuckled, lowering her head so the Stetson hid her face. Beau’s chest warmed, this time with fondness, at the shy gesture. It tickled Beau to no end at how shy Yasha could be when, in private, Yasha was anything but. 

But Yasha must have had a plan for Beau now. Otherwise she wouldn’t have come up to the barn wearing her strap. 

“So,” Beau said and Yasha raised her head to look up at her. “Is there a reason you came up here? Or did you just know I was out of water?”

Yasha gave a small, knowing and playful smile and shrugged. “We finished early. Thought I’d come pester you while you worked.”

“Or you could fucking help,” Beau shot back. 

“I’d rather be a hindrance,” Yasha teased. 

Beau nodded towards her. “Is that why you’re up here strapped? To be a hindrance?”

Yasha’s smile turned absolutely devilish. “You love it when I’m strapped.”

“I love it more when you’re beneath me,” Beau retorted. 

Beau dropped her pitchfork and made a quick dash at Yasha. Though Yasha was expecting it, Beau’s swiftness still caught her off guard. 

The smaller woman made a grab for the rope and quickly took a few steps back after snatching it from Yasha’s belt. Beau pulled it apart enough to start twirling the hooped end in her hand. “Ya know, it’s been a while since I’ve gone bronco riding,” she said with a smirk. 

Yasha stepped away from the railing, smiling at Beau, every muscle in her body tense and ready. “You rode me last night.”

“Twelve hours is technically a while,” Beau countered, her grin now a full blown toothy smile. 

They circled one another in the small space of the loft, stepping over hay stacks and clumps, making sure not to trip on the pitchfork. Beau made a few feints as though she were throwing the rope at Yasha and Yasha would tense, ready to fight. But they just continued to circle one another, smiling playfully. 

After several minutes, Beau finally acted, casting the lasso forward. She tried for Yasha’s ankles but the taller woman jumped back and away from the rope. Beau quickly jerked the rope back, reset the hoop and cast it out again before Yasha could get a proper footing. The rope circled and tightened around Yasha’s biceps, pinning her arms to her sides. Yasha tugged but Beau tugged harder, quickly circling to Yasha’s back to tie her hands with the slack. 

Yasha laughed as Beau quickly grasped her by the waist and turned her around to face her. Beau leaned up to kiss Yasha and Yasha bent to meet her.

...Only to have their hats bump and prevent them from meeting. 

Yasha laughed as Beau scowled, knocking her hat back and tilting Yasha’s Stetson up before finally reaching up and kissing her. Yasha happily met her but groaned when she tried reaching for Beau, her arms tight against her sides. 

They broke apart and Yasha immediately dipped her head and licked a salty trailed up Beau’s throat. Beau tilted her head back and Yasha began sucking a bruise on her skin. 

Beau sighed, fingers flexing at Yasha’s arms above the rope before grasping her and pushing her back. Yasha stumbled and fell back, landing in a soft hay pile with a laugh. 

Beau quickly jumped onto Yasha’s thighs and began undoing her buckle and belt before moving to her jeans. 

“Impatient,” Yasha asked with a laugh. She raised her hips when Beau tugged her jeans and underwear down to her thighs. 

“With you,” Beau asked breathlessly. “Always.” 

Beau took Yasha’s strap in her hand and gave it a good pump with her hand. Yasha moaned, rolling her hips to chase her pleasure. 

Beau smirked. “Went with the fancy one today, huh?” She stroked Yasha again, the transmitting plate against Yasha’s clit causing her to feel like Beau’s hand was actually wrapped around her. 

Yasha huffed but her happy expression gave her away. “I like feeling the heat of you when we fuck.”

Beau smirked and stood, removing her gloves before unfastening her own belt. “You like coming in me, too.” 

Beau quickly toed her boots off and shucked off her jeans and underwear before sliding her boots back on. She straddled Yasha’s thighs again and reached up to snag Yasha’s hat from her head and placing it on her own. 

“Time to save a horse,” Beau said, doing her absolute best not to laugh and only partially succeeding. 

Yasha gave her a cold stare. “Oh my god.”

Beau finally broke down and laughed. “You love it,” she said between giggles. 

Yasha’s gaze softened. “I love _you_.”

Beau’s chest warmed once again and she moved to lean down and kiss Yasha softly. Yasha hummed happily into Beau’s mouth before the shorter woman pulled away with a smile. Beau said nothing as she moved back down Yasha’s legs and, with a smirk, dipped her head over Yasha’s cock, taking the head of it into her mouth and sucking softly. 

Yasha groaned, arching slightly beneath Beau. She gripped at her own elbows behind her back and tried rolling her hips. 

“ _Beau_ ,” Yasha gasped, staring down at her girlfriend. She couldn’t really see what Beau was doing as the wide brimmed hat obscured most of her face. But the sight of it bobbing up and down slowly as Beau’s mouth worked her over was a very tantalizing sight. 

Beau released Yasha with a pop and smirked up at her while her hand slowly pumped her cock. “Now who’s impatient?”

Yasha snorted, nostrils flaring and Beau had the mental image of bull in a chute, waiting with a cowboy on its back. 

This was going to be fun. 

Beau slid her hand between her legs and gathered her own slick onto her fingers before bringing it to Yasha’s cock. She coated Yasha before moving and settling atop her cock, positioning her at her entrance, sighing as she slowly took Yasha’s cock into herself. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Yasha groaned, pressing her hips up to sink further into Beau’s cunt. 

Beau groaned as she settled into Yasha’s lap, rocking her hips slowly over her. Beau sighed at the fullness, spreading her legs so she could sink even further onto Yasha’s cock. She looked down at Yasha breathing heavily beneath her, every muscle tight as she attempted to stay still. Beau leaned forward and worked Yasha’s button down open and pushed her bra up over her breasts. 

“Much better,” Beau sighed. She began rocking in earnest over Yasha, sliding her hands to cup Yasha’s breasts in her hands. 

Yasha grunted beneath her, rolling her hips to thrust into Beau. She cried out when Beau tweaked her nipples harshly before bending over to soothe them with her tongue. 

“I thought you were going to ride me,” Yasha moaned. “Not sit on me like a rocking chair.”

Beau pulled back, eyebrows raised. “Want me to ride you, do you?” She rolled Yasha’s nipples again and the woman bucked beneath her. 

Yasha’s eyes flashed as she smiled. “Yes, ma’am, I do.”

Beau smirked. “You got it, cowboy.”

Beau began an unforgiving pace as she slid up and down Yasha’s cock. Yasha was caught off guard, arching beneath Beau as she clenched around her. 

Yasha angled her hips and thrust up just as fast as Beau came down onto her. She thrust hard enough to jostle Beau and move her so she was leaning on her hands above Yasha, giving her room to thrust up harder and faster into Beau. 

Beau cried out loudly each time Yasha bottomed out. Yasha planted her feet, giving her more power behind her thrusts as she bucked beneath Beau. 

Beau smiled down at Yasha, who only smirked back, before raising her tank top and sports bra over her petite breasts. Yasha took the invite and angled her face up, sucking a dark nipple into her mouth, nipping at it with her teeth. 

Beau sobbed, hands fisting in the hay beneath them as she felt the pleasure pooling between her legs. A good hard fuck with Yasha did nothing to cool her sweaty body down but it was exactly what she needed anyway. 

Yasha could feel Beau beginning to flutter around her cock and could feel her own release building up in her. She grazed her teeth over Beau’s breast again, hard, and it was enough to cause Beau to shift her weight, quickly moving her hand to between her thighs. Yasha knew when Beau’s fingers touched her clit as she clenched hard around her cock. 

“Fuck, Beau,” Yasha groaned, releasing Beau’s breast. Her head fell back and she watched as Beau, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open, chase her pleasure. Yasha’s hips slowed but didn’t gentle any as she slowly pulled from Beau’s cunt just to slam back into her again. 

_“Fuck fuck fuck_ ,” Beau chanted over and over again. Her hips bucked into her own hand as she manipulated her clit beneath her fingers. “I’m so close, Yash,” Beau gasped. 

“What do you need,” Yasha asked, continuing to thrust into Beau roughly. “Tell me, Beau, and I’ll give it to you.”

Beau whined, her fingers moving faster over herself. “I need— I need _you_ ,” was all she could get out between her gasping for breath. 

As good as she was at lassoing, Beau wasn’t the best at typing knots. Yasha easily slipped her hands from the rope and pulled it free from around her. She wrapped her arms around Beau and flipped them over so Beau was beneath her instead. She bent down and kissed Beau gently even as her hips picked up a blistering pace, pumping into Beau again and again. 

Beau’s hands came up and cupped Yasha’s face, held her close as she wrapped her legs around Yasha’s waist, pulling the taller woman closer. 

_“Yasha, I_ -“ Beau gasped, staring up at her girlfriend. 

“I’ve got you,” Yasha whispered. She moved her own calloused hand to Beau’s clit, rubbing circles over it for her. “Let go, I’ve got you.”

Beau whimpered, eyes closing as she focused on the pleasure mounting low in her gut. She felt Yasha kiss her, so softly, again even as she roughly thrust into her and rolled her clit beneath her fingers. 

Beau tilted her head back and came with a loud cry, shuddering harshly beneath Yasha as her orgasm rolled through her. She heard Yasha groan above her, burying her face in Beau’s throat as the woman’s hips stuttered moments before she felt Yasha’s cock twitch and come coating her inner walls. Beau dug her knees into Yasha’s hips, pulling her close as she clutched at her back with blunt nails. 

It took several long minutes before they settled, Yasha’s hips still languidly rolling into Beau. She felt Yasha’s lips on her throat and her chest, kissing her breasts softly before leaning up and kissing Beau’s mouth. 

Beau hummed happily, settling further into their bed made of hay and pulling Yasha closer. 

Yasha broke their kiss and smiled down at Beau. “Hi,” she said softly. 

“Hey,” was Beau’s gruff response. “ _Fuck_ ,” she said with a chuckle, trying to swallow despite her dry mouth. “Where’s that lemonade?”

Yasha laughed and raised her hand, plucking the cowboy hat off from Beau’s head and settling back onto her own. “I can’t believe that stayed on,” she said with a laugh. 

Beau smirked but before she could reply, a voice called up to them from outside. 

“If you’re done fucking, we’re headed to the lake,” Jester called up at them. 

The couple looked towards the open hayloft doors then to each other and laughed. Yasha buried her face into Beau’s shoulder again while Beau shouted back, “We’ll be there!”

They heard Jester cry out happily and then heard her scamper off down the road. Beau smiled up at Yasha who was busy brushing Beau’s hair back from her sweaty face. 

“Skinny dipping in the lake,” Beau asked mischievously. 

Yasha nodded sagely. “Skinny dipping in the lake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr @LyricalPorcupine
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
